Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Lady LeBeau
Summary: A teenage fangirl has created a device that will allow her to go into Yu-Gi-Oh as a contender in the Battle City tournament. Unfortunately, her mother accidentally fell through the portal as well. Will she survive? Rated for language. Chappy 3 finally up!
1. So it begins

Okay, anyone who's bothering to read this: this is intended at humor. I mean no harm to any of the characters, Kazuki Takahashi, or my mother. This is an ironic self-insert where not only does the teenage fangirl (me) get transported, but her mother does as well. Some Mary Sue mocking is in here, but there is no character bashing or slash. It's all in good fun, so if you like it, review! If you don't like it and you review, why did you bother to read it? Constructive criticism is welcome, but I'm not accepting requests for being in the story. OK? Now, on with the fic!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Krystal smiled smugly to herself as she looked down at the rippling surface below her. She had prepared for months for this moment. She had had to trade several of her rare cards and her autographed photo of Daniel Jackson to get the devices she needed, but it was worth it. Soon, she would be transported into the realm of Yu-Gi-Oh, away from her annoying little sister, away from her overbearing repressive mother, away from homework....everything. She had set the device for the Battle City storyline, and she couldn't wait to meet everyone! All those hot guys....plus she might get a chance to murder that little Friendship Harpy, Tea, while she was at it.  
  
She double checked her little machine to make sure that everything was perfect. She had created a pool of shimmering blue energy in one of her dresser drawers. It looked like it ought to be surrounded by a silver, circular device with strange symbols on it, but all that was there was the slightly chipped wood of the drawer. Oh well, it would suffice. She glanced at her watch—just a minute to go. She grinned. Bishonen, here I come! Thirty seconds left....twenty....ten....she placed her foot into the wormhole, and began to lean in....seven....six....  
  
"KRYSTAL JOY!!! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!" Krystal whipped around to see her mother, duster in hand, standing at her doorway.  
  
"Um....cleaning?" she replied meekly.  
  
"I don't think so, young lady. You are not going ANYWHERE until you explain to me what's going on." She strode forward and grabbed Krystal by the arm. Unfortunately, with only three seconds left, there was no time to cancel the device. Krystal then said that memorable exclamation used by all heroes in times of great distress....  
  
"Oh, shit." The wormhole sucked in both Krystal and her mother. They were on their way to Domino, armed with a feather duster and all the fangirl madness they could handle.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Like I said before, review if you like it. The next chapter's longer, and Krystal's mother meets Seto Kaiba, and it turns out those hormones weren't as under control as she'd like to believe! Oh, joy. Will Kaiba survive his first middle-aged fangirl? Find out next chapter! 


	2. You're grounded!

Chappy 2 is here! I know, it took me long enough, but I've been really busy with summer stuff and school registration and other things. [sigh] Oooh, guess what? I discovered this really awesome musical group, the Brobdingnagian Bards! I spent ages learning how to spell and pronounce that name. It was worth it, though, they're excellent. BTW, my parents are divorced, so my mother's free to admire Kaiba.

I have one technical note: they all speak English because the device sent them to the dubbed TV series. Now that that's clear, I'd like to present Chapter 2: "You're grounded!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Krystal and her mother felt their feet slam into the ground in the middle of a crowded city square. Krystal's mother staggered from the impact, grabbing her daughter for support. Once she regained her balance, she drew herself up to her full (and quite imposing) height.

"Krystal. Explain."

Krystal twisted her foot nervously. "Um....I kinda built a little interdimensional portal thingy in my bedroom....and you were accidentally sucked through...."

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "A portal? How on earth did you manage to build an interdimensional portal in your dresser drawer?"

Krystal really wasn't enjoying this. "Um....well....I kinda have connections, see...."

"Connections?" Her mother's eyebrows lifted further. "What kind of connections?"

"Uh....well, I have a friend who's, like, the daughter of this uber-important Pentagon guy....and he has access to all sorts of technology that the government's developing in secret...."

"I knew it," Krystal's mother muttered, a triumphant half-smile flitting across her face. Continuing to interrogate her daughter, she crossed her arms. "So what you're telling me is, your friend stole secret government technology, so you could use it for your own petty teenage purposes?"

Krystal grinned the slightly insane grin of a girl who's doomed and knows it. "Yeah, that's about it."

"You're grounded."

"Aw, Mom! Not again!" Krystal whined.

"Yes again. You're lucky I'm only grounding you, missy."

"But they were going to use it for a doomsday weapon!"

By this time, they had attracted a rather large crowd.

Krystal's mother blinked. "And you know this how?"

Krystal grinned again. "I have more connections than you think."

"Note to self: monitor Krystal's internet conversations more closely." She sighed resignedly. "All right, so where are we?" She looked around, taking in the big buildings surrounding the square. They looked....different, almost unreal....wait a moment! She turned back to her daughter with a start.

"What the....You! You're different! You're like....two-dimensional! Like a cartoon or something!"

People were really beginning to stare now.

Krystal sighed. She had known this was coming. "We're in an anime, Mom."

Her mother's brows furrowed as she tried to remember. "You mean one of those weird Japanese cartoon shows you watch?"

Krystal sighed again. "Yes, one of them. We're in Domino City, Japan, and a tournament is about to start."

"Well, how do we get back?" Krystal's mother asked. "We CAN get back right?" She began to panic. "Oh, no, I haven't finished dusting the house yet! Who will feed the cats? What about your sister? She's home alone! She'll light a fire off the stove again and burn the house down! And-"

Krystal took her mom by the shoulders. "Whoa, Mom, calm down! Breathe! You won't help anything by panicking!"

Krystal's mother calmed down a little bit. "So can we get back?"

Krystal squirmed. "Well....sort of...."

"Sort of? What do you mean by 'Sort of?' " Krystal's mother sounded a bit hysterical.

"Nonono, it's all right! We can get back, just....not for a while...."

Krystal's mother sighed resignedly-she was getting quite good at that. "How long?"

Krystal's foot had made a very pretty pattern on the ground by now. "Well....the return portal opens right after the tournament ends...."

Her mother was about to inquire about the kind of tournament when she noticed something else.

"Krystal! What did you _DO_ to yourself?!" she exclaimed, indicating Krystal's midsection.

"Um....I kind of rigged the machine to make a few....um....improvements to the person who went through it...." And it was true. Krystal now had a very Mai-like physique. Her hair had lengthened and the color had deepened from pale blonde to golden blonde. Her eyes had also deepened to dark blue, as opposed to the grey-blue they had been before. Finally, her outfit had changed. For one thing, there was less of it. Her mother summed it all up in one phrase:

"Krystal, you're an anime whore!"

Krystal looked offended. "Hah! You're one to talk!" she said scornfully, looking at her mother.

Her mother was shocked. "Krystal, that was rude! Half allowance for two months!"

"No, I mean really!" Krystal began to laugh. "Look at yourself!"

Krystal's mother slowly looked down. She gasped, and ran to the nearest reflective surface (in this case, a shop window). She screamed.

"Now, now, Mom, people are beginning to stare...."

"I....I....I...." was all she could say, clutching her feather duster protectively.

Krystal placed a comforting hand on her mother's shoulders. "It's OK. You'll get used to it. It's not all bad—look at your hair!"

Said hair had lengthened considerably, and was a luxurious chocolate brown. Her physique was identical to her daughters, as was her outfit. The only thing that hadn't changed was the color of her eyes-they were the same deep blue they always were.

"All right, I don't mind the hair so much," her mother conceded. "But I look eighteen!"

"Oh, speaking of which, I can't call you Mom here. We'll have to pretend that you're my sister....is it all right if I call you 'Kathy'? Because it'd look really strange if I was calling someone who looked my age 'Mom'."

Kathy sighed. "All right. What next?"

Krystal thought. "Hmm....I think we'd better look around. We have a few hours before we have to be back here for Kaiba's announcement.

This seemed like a good idea, so Kathy stuck her feather duster in her back pocket and they started walking down the street. Krystal pulled a piece of paper out of her purse. It was a map of Domino, painstakingly put together by a fan with far too much time on her hands. The Game Shop was clearly marked, as was Clock Tower Square, Domino High, the arcade, KaibaCorp, the museum, the park, the fountain, the graveyard, the aquarium, the bridge, and the stadium. With the map's help and only a few wrong turns, they made it to the game shop owned by the Mutous.

A bell rang as they walked inside. "Good afternoon, Mr. Mutou," Krystal said, smiling. She looked around at all the stuff. She couldn't believe she was really here, seeing the Game Shop in person!

"Good afternoon, miss!" he cheerfully replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Quite a bit, actually. I'm familiar with your expertise at Duel Monsters, and I intend to teach my sister here," she indicated Kathy, "how to play."

"Excellent!" Mr. Mutou said. "Duel Monsters is a wonderful game, and I'm sure you'll both do well! Did you hear about the tournament that's about to start? My grandson is very excited about it."

"Your grandson would be Yugi Mutou, right?" Krystal asked.

Mr. Mutou was delighted. "You've heard of him?"

Kathy shook her head. Krystal elbowed her in the ribs. "Of course we have! No duelist hasn't heard of Yugi Mutou!"

Mr. Mutou chuckled. "Well, that's my grandson. I'm very proud of him."

"You should be," Krystal grinned.

"So, what brings you to my shop?" he asked.

"Well, my dear sister here," Krystal threw an arm around her mother's shoulders, "doesn't have a deck yet...."

"Hoho, that's easily fixed!" Mr. Mutou was in his element, pointing out the pros and cons of each starter deck and booster pack. Finally, Kathy chose a simple starter deck and a few good booster packs. Krystal picked out a few for herself, thanked Mr. Mutou, and took enough yen to pay for it out of her purse.

"Wait a moment, how'd you get _that_?" Kathy asked.

Krystal grinned. "Why do you think I was so interested in the customs area at the airport? Did you really think I'd come completely unprepared, relying on my luck and wits?" She paused. "Never mind, don't answer that." She walked out of the shop, thanking Mr. Mutou again. Kathy followed her to a nice little park in the middle of the city. There, they looked through the deck and booster packs. There were some very good cards in them.

"Hmm...." Krystal sorted through the starter deck, taking a few cards out, and putting a few cards in. "That ought to do it," she said cheerfully, handing the deck back to Kathy, who took it uncertainly, unsure of exactly what to do.

Krystal smiled. "Now, to teach you how to play...."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"....so I'll attack your Earl of Demise with Summoned Skull!" Krystal declared. She had 900 LP left. Her mother had 500, the exact difference between the two monsters' ATKs. She had to admit, Kathy was playing well, especially for her first time.

"Well, I'll activate a magic card, Rush Recklessly, which increases my Earl's ATK by 700, I believe," Kathy countered.

"Da-er, drat!" she quickly corrected herself. Her mother really _was_ good.

"Now, I'll attack your lifepoints directly with Earl of Demise, and I believe that means you lose." Kathy smiled triumphantly. She _liked_ this game! "Come on, let's play again!"

Krystal nodded. "Yes, I'd like a rematch."

There were several "rematches", and Kathy won every one. Krystal didn't understand. Why did her _mother_ have such natural talent? She considered herself a fair player, having participated in a tournament or two, but her mother was _excellent_!

"Wow. You're good."

"Why, thank you, _mon ami_!" Kathy grinned. "Now, that man in the shop-Mr. Mutou, right?-said something about a tournament, didn't he?"

Krystal nodded. "Yes. Seto Kaiba is hosting a huge tournament here." She playfully shoved her mother. "You should enter, you know," she teased, with a glint in her eye. "Bet you could kick some serious Kaiba butt."

Her mother laughed. "Sounds like fun."

Krystal looked at her watch. "OK, we've got half an hour to get back to the square. Come on, we don't want to be late!"

They quickly walked down the street as the sun set, finally arriving in the shady square. Krystal looked around excitedly.

"Eeek! It's the Freaky Fish Guy, the Creepy Bug Dude, and the Compensating Dino-midget!" she exclaimed, indicating Mako, Weevil, and Rex. "And over there! It's Muffinhead! And all the mini-muffinheads!" she squealed with delight upon seeing Espa Roba and his brothers.

Kathy sweatdropped. "Wow, people here have really strange names...."

All this was nothing, however, compared to the shriek Krystal let out when she spotted Yugi. "Squeeee!! It's the Spiky Midget!!!" She grabbed her mother by the wrist and dragged her over to where Yugi was standing.

"Ohmigosh I can't believe I'm finally meeting you and like you are so totally awesome and it's like so totally amazing I'm talking to you OMG I can't believe I'm talking with Yugi Mutou I'M TALKING WIH YUGI MUTOU this is just incredible and amazing and unbelievable and....yeah....hi," she said all in one breath.

"Um....hello," Yami said. "Um....do we know you?"

"No, we've never met, but I know a lot about you." Krystal said.

"Are you two here for the tournament?" he asked.

"Yep!" Krystal said cheerfully. "Me and my m-uh, my sister plan to enter."

Tea, a little disgruntled at being ignored, asked, "So what're your names?"

Krystal frowned a little at being addressed by the Friendship Harpie, but answered, "My name's Krystal, and she's Kathy."

"Well, it's great to meet you!" Tea said, a little too cheerfully. "Are you from around here?"

Krystal and Kathy shared a glance. "Nope," Kathy said firmly, "we're just visiting."

"Really? So where are you from?" Tea asked curiously.

The two visitors looked at each other. "Actually," Krystal replied after a moment's thought, "we're from America."

Tea was impressed. "America?" she said excitedly. "Wow! I plan to go there to study dance! Once I'm out of school, of course."

"Hi-i!" a voice called. "I _know_ you missed me!"

"It's Mai Valentine," Yami stated. Mai hugged Tea tightly. After she let go, she took in the two unfamiliar girls. She laughed.

"Wow, Yugi! _Three_ girls? I didn't think you were the type!"

Yami looked a bit shocked, and Tea looked scandalized. "Yugi and I are just friends, Mai, and we only just met Kathy and Krystal."

Mai laughed again. "Sure, Tea, sure."

"I assume you're here for the tournament?" Yami asked dryly.

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Do you have any idea who's hosting the tournament?" Yami asked. Krystal held a finger to her mouth to keep her mother quiet. "Sssh....they need to find out for themselves."

"Not really. Everyone I talked to got an anonymous invitation," Mai said. "But there is a buzz going around that it's someone with a lot of cash and an obnoxious attitude." She frowned. "I'd guess Kaiba."

Yami's face darkened. "Kaiba!" he muttered. "So _that's_ why Ishizu wanted me to compete in this tournament...."

"What are you muttering about, Yugi?" Mai asked, only mildly curious. "Anyway, it's pretty safe to say it's not Pegasus."

Yami sighed. "Speaking of Pegasus, this is beginning to look like Duelist Kingdom all over again." They looked around at all the familiar faces, pointing each one out in turn. Suddenly, Mai noticed something.

"Kathy, why are you carrying around a feather duster? That's a fashion accessory I'm not familiar with."

Kathy was spared answering because right then, the large televisions on all the buildings stopped showing various commercials and instead displayed the face of Seto Kaiba.

"Hello, duelists. Welcome to the town of Domino. But more importantly, welcome to my tournament."

Kathy nudged Krystal. "Krystal...."

"Yes?"

"Who is _he_?" Kathy asked, her eyebrows raised in interest.

"Seto Kaiba," Krystal quietly replied. "CEO of KaibaCorp, biggest game company in the world."

Kathy was impressed. "Nice. Handsome _and_ rich."

Krystal was shocked. "_Mom_!" she hissed. "You....you....I don't believe it! I mean....Kaiba!"

Kathy grinned a little sheepishly. "Well, he _is!_" she insisted.

Krystal put her head in her hands. "But he's a sonuva-erm, he's a jerk! He's a psychopath and has grudge issues!"

Kathy didn't take her eyes off Kaiba. "Krystal, when you're rich it doesn't matter!"

Krystal was speechless. Her _mother_ was a _Seto Kaiba fangirl!_ She couldn't believe it! '_Maybe it's just hormones,_' she thought desperately, '_or maybe she's got a materialistic streak I didn't know about._' Either way, their little "visit" to Domino was going to be a lot more complicated than expected.

Suddenly, a strong wind sprang up. A helicopter appeared, hovering over the assembled duelists. Kaiba was hanging out of it, holding on with one hand.

"Who does he think he is, James Bond?" Krystal muttered.

"Sssh!" Kathy hissed. "I'm trying to hear what he's saying!"

"Don't forget to register and pick up your duel disks," he called, "because, exactly one week from today, the Battle City tournament begins!"

"You're on, Kaiba!" Yami muttered.

"You're mine, Kaiba!" Kathy muttered simultaneously.

"You're screwed, Kaiba," Krystal replied, after hearing her mother's remark. "No pun intended, of course," she muttered, smiling wryly to herself. Having a crazy stalker fangirl for a mother just might be fun....

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, that's it for chapter 2! Next time, Yugi duels the Rare Hunter. Can Krystal resist telling him the strategy? And what about Kathy? How will Seto deal with her? Am I asking too many questions? Should I stop now? Will you please review?


	3. Mysterious Coughing Fits

I updated, I updated! Happy, Telecoi-san?

Chapter 3-Tournament Start!

The fangirl and her mother stood in front of a building.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kathy asked her daughter skeptically.

"I think so…at least, from what I can remember of the anime…" Krystal reassured her concerned parent as they pushed the door open.

"May I help you?" the man behind the counter asked.

"We're here to register for the tournament."

"Right. May I have your names?" he asked professionally.

"Krystal and Kathy…erm…" Krystal trailed off, as she realized she hadn't come up with a last name for them.

"Yes?"

"Uh…"

"Yes?"

"Threepwood!" she declared, saying the first name that came to mind. Her mother snickered quietly.

"All right, Miss Threepwood-" (cue another batch of giggles from "Threepwood" senior) "-both of you have four stars-enough to qualify for tournament entry. Here are your Duel Disks. You're cutting it a bit close, aren't you?" Official-Looking Counter Man™ stated.

"What do you mean?"

"The tournament starts in ten minutes."

"SHIT!" Krystal screamed. She grabbed her mother's wrist and dashed out the door.

"LANGUAGE!" her mother screamed as she was dragged down the street. They made it to the main tournament area just in time.

Panting, Krystal rested her hands on her knees. "Whew…we're doing an awful lot of running…is it some sort of duelist streamlining conspiracy by Kaiba, do you think? I wouldn't put it past-mmph!" Her mother's hand muffled the rest of her sentence. She followed her senior's gaze up to a blimp, from which a screen hing, displaying Seto Kaiba's face.

"Shut up, he's talking!"

"…I hope none of you entered this tournament looking for a bit of friendly competition," giant!Kaiba said, "because Battle City's gonna be an all-out war!"

"Blah, blah, blah," Krystal muttered.

"We'll be playing by special Battle City tournament rules, the most important one is this: the loser must fork over their rarest card to the winner." He smirked. Kathy sighed blissfully. Krystal snorted.

Surprised exclamations issued from the assembled duelists. _Give up their cards?_

Kaiba smirked again. "These and all the other rules can be found in the tournament rulebook."

"It's okay," Krystal muttered to her mother, "the Battle City riles are the ones I taught you."

"Ssssh! I want to hear what he's saying!" Kathy shushed Krystal again.

"All right, all right, don't be so pushy!"

"…because _I'll_ be competing in the tournament as well…" Kaiba declared.

"You hear that?" Kathy asked excitedly. "He's in the tournament, too!"

"Yeah, duh!" Krystal replied. "He's only in it to try and get the Egyptian God cards, three uber-powerful Duel Monsters that are really really dangerous and Yami needs them to get his memory back and Kaiba has one and right now Marik has the other two but that's all about to change and…yeah…"she trailed off for two reasons: Kaiba had stopped talking, and her mother was paying no attention whatsoever.

"Has it started yet?" Kathy asked excitedly. Krystal nodded. "Great! Now, who to duel first…"

Krystal grabbed her mother's arm again. "Whoa, wait a sec," she advised. "There's something that's about to start that you might want to see."

They walked across the square, towards a restaurant where a creepy-looking grey-haired man sat, typing on a laptop. Kathy's lip curled in disgust.

"_That's_ what we came to see?"

Krystal sighed. "No, mother dearest, what we came to see should begin in…" she consulted her watch, "…three, two, one…"

Nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening," Kathy bluntly stated. Krystal looked at her watch, holding it up to her hear to check if it was working properly.

"There you are, ya creep!" a blonde-haired boy with a New Jersey accent shouted as he ran up to them.

"So close…" Krystal sighed.

"That's the punk who stole my Red-Eyes!" the boy continued to shout.

"Someone stole his red eyes? Is he having problems with photography?" Kathy wondered.

Krystal sighed again. "No, he's talking about the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, a super-rare card."

"Oh. Right."

"…and I intend to get it back from you! I challenge you to a duel!" the photographically-challenged boy declared.

"You runt, I have no desire to duel with you," the aging man sneered. "I already hunted you."

"Sooo…who are these two?" Kathy asked as the two canonical characters debated.

"The dude with the freaky cloak is a Rare Hunter. They work for the bad-yet-unbelievably-attractive villain, Marik. The cute one with the accent is Joey Wheeler, who's the best friend of the spiky midget we met last night," Krystal explained.

Kathy looked Joey over appraisingly. "Kaiba's hotter," she said simply.

Krystal narrowed her eyes. "Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Will you two shut up?" a spectator said. "Those two are about to duel!"

While the two girls were arguing, Yami had showed up and had decided to fight the Rare Hunter in Joey's place.

"What's he doing?" Kathy asked.

"Yugi just volunteered to get Joey's card back," Krystal explained yet again.

"Oh. Okay." Silence for a moment. "Yugi's gonna win, right?"

"Duh! He always does!"

They settled down to watch the duel. They saw the puzzled look on Yami's face as he tried to figure out the Rare Hunter's strategy. However, said Rare Hunter had threatened to rip up the REBD if Joey told. Joey was agonized over this.

"Yuge! I can't let you lose your Dark Magician! He's-"

"NO, Joey!" Yami cut him off. "You _can't _tell me the Rare Hunter's strategy!"

Krystal suddenly began coughing very hard.

"Are you all right?" Her mother was worried. Funnily enough, Krystal's coughs sounded vaguely like words…

"But Yuge-" Joey protested.

"_Exodia!_" Krystal coughed.

"No, Joey! I can't-"

"_Exodia!_"

"-put your Red-Eyes-"

"_Exodia!_"

"-in danger!"

"_EXODIA, DAMMIT!_"

"Remember when Weevil threw my grandpa's Exodia cards off the boat on the way to Duelist Kingdom?" Yami's eyes were completely blank. He was obviously having a flashback. "You risked your life to get those cards back. Not because they're the most powerful cards in Duel Monsters, but because I was a friend in need." Suddenly, his eyes bugged out as he realized what Krystal's frantic coughs had been trying to tell him all along. "_Exodia!_ You're planning to summon Exodia!"

Krystal slammed into the ground in an anime fall. "Stupid men have to figure out everything for themselves…"

The rest of the duel was over in about five minutes. Yugi won (as usual), but before he could take back Joey's Red-Eyes, the Rare Hunter began to spazz out.

"Yahh! Noooo! Forgive me, Master! I tried my best!" he screeched. Suddenly, his pupils disappeared, leaving his eyes as blank white as an empty sheet of paper. He began talking in a completely different voice, with a glowing gold eye on his forehead. Surprisingly enough, none of the spectators found this odd in the least.

"What the…is it just me, or did he just get even uglier?" Kathy was sincerely creeped out.

"The creepy dude is being controlled by Marik. You know, the really hot bad guy I told you about? Well, his Millennium Item, the Rod, lets him mind-control other people."

"Creepy."

"Yeah. He's still hot, though."

"You have strange taste in men."

"Hah! Coming from someone who likes a sociopathic CEO!"

"I told you before, Krystal, when you're rich it doesn't matter!"

"You're hopeless."

"And darn proud of it."

While this conversation was going on, Marik ranted a bit about how he was going to take Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and the three God Cards and rule the world with Yami's power and banish him and Yugi into the Shadow Realm, yadda, yadda, yadda.

When he was done with his little bitch rant, the Rare Hunter collapsed on the ground. Yami nonchalantly picked up his deck and took the REBD. He then ripped up Exodia.

"Why'd he do that? Bit of a waste, isn't it?" Kathy commented.

Krystal shrugged. "I dunno. Must be some sort of masculine ego thing, like when Kaiba ripped up Mr. Mutou's BEWD."

Kathy snorted. "_Men._"

Krystal then realized she had forgotten to do something very important. "Eeee! I haven't introduced myself to Joey yet!" She shook with excitement. Grabbing her mother's arm, Krystal began to drag her over.

"Hold on, wht are you dragging _me _into this?" Kathy protested.

Krystal smiled cheerfully. "You're going to provide moral support! I mean, I can't just go up and talk to my favorite bishie _alone_!" Finally, they reached the place where Yami and Joey stood.

"Uh…um…hi," Krystal said.

"Smooth opening line, Krystal," Kathy whispered teasingly. Krystal jabbed her with an elbow.

"Hi," Joey said. "Have I met you before?"

"No, but Yugi has," Krystal replied.

There was a pause.

Joey broke the silence. "So, your name would be…?"

Krystal blushed. "I'm Krystal, and this is my sister, Kathy. We're here for the tournament."

"To play or watch?" Joey inquired.

"Oh, we're playing, of course," Krystal assured him. "We just haven't gotten around to putting our duel disks on yet."

"Cool," Joey said. "Are you any good?"

"I'm…all right, I suppose. Not nearly as good as Yugi or yourself, but I win sometimes."

Joey was intrigued. "Really? Well, then, why don't you try your skills against me?"

Krystal's eyes widened. Had she just been challenged to a _duel_ by _Joey?_ "Um…I'd rather not."

"Why not?" Joey asked. "Scared of losing?"

"Yes. Exactly." Krystal wasn't about to make the mistake of thinking that just because she was an OC in Yu-Gi-Oh, she could beat anyone. She might have made a few physical modifications, but she was going to do her best to keep herself from Suedom.

"Aw, come on," Joey pleaded. "I'll go easy on you…"

"Sorry, but no. I don't want to be knocked out of the tournament just yet."

"Oh, fine." Joey shrugged his shoulders. "Since your're here, why don't my pal Yugi and I show you the sights?"

"Sounds good to me!" Krystal happily agreed. "Let's go!"

Next chapter: The sights of Domino and Espa Roba! By the way, I don't own the name "Threepwood". It is the sole property of LucasArts. Rock on, Guybrush!


End file.
